goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurst the Worst Eats Ken the Emo Up and Gets Sent to Cashbot Headquarters
Kurst the Worst Eats Ken the Emo Up and Gets Sent to Cashbot Headquarters is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 25th 2019. But this video is a nightmare video for Ken the Emo instead without interruption. Transcript (the video begins with Ken the Emo going to bed because, he was tired) Ken the Emo: Man, I'm tired. (the dream begins when Kurst the Worst had an naughty plan) Kurst: I am going to eat Ken the Emo. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Kurst went off to find Ken the Emo and then she confronted him at his yard) Kurst: Stand back Ken, I am going to eat you and your soul. Ken the Emo: No (x13). Please, let me go. I don't want to die by being eaten by you. Kurst: I don't think so. But I will shrink you first. (Kurst shrunk Ken the Emo tiny) Kurst: Now I will eat you Ken the Emo: (Ivy's voice) No (x13) (Kurst finally ate Ken the Emo) Kurst: Yes, I finally ate Ken the Emo. Oh no. Kosta's dad: Kirsten, also known as Kurst the Worst, how dare you shrink Ken the Emo and then eat him up. That's it. Kosta's mom: We are taking you home right now. Text: At Kurst's house Kurst's: Oh no, please don't tell me what Kirsten did this time. Kosta's dad: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this. Kosta's mum: Kurst just shrunk and ate up Ken the Emo. And now, Ken is in her stomach, because of her. Kurst's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Kirsten! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Ken the Emo get revived from the soul, thanks to you! Mrs. Kurst: Now instead of going to your room, we are sending you to Cashbot Headquarters! Kurst: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Kurst's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! (Kurst's parents sent their naughty daughter to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace, and later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters. Kurst was still crying like a baby) Kurst's dad: Oh come on, Kirsten! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for eating up Ken the Emo! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Kurst's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! (So Kurst's parents sent their naughty daughter to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working) Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Kurst's mum: Well, you see, Kirsten just ate up Ken the Emo. It was a very bad thing to do that. Kurst's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring her back here again for her lesson. (The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Kurst) Chief Financial Officer: Kirsten, I can't believe you ate up Ken the Emo! That's it, come with me right now! (Then Kurst came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then she entered the vault. Kurt sat in front of the heap of moneybags) Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The the Chief Financial Officer left. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, we're going home right now! Kurst's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! (Kurst's parents walked away, much to Kurst's dismay) Kurst: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! (Ken the Emo woke up in horror) Ken the Emo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Huh, what just happened? Kosta Karatzovalis: Ken, Ken, are you OK? Ken the Emo: I am not well, I had a nightmare about me getting eaten by Kurst the Worst and then Kurst got grounded by her parents and she got sent to the Cashbot Headquarters. Kosta Karatzovalis: Don't worry Ken, it was just a dream. Besides, since you're the best friend, come down for breakfast, your friends are waiting for you. Ken the Emo: Thanks Kosta, you are the best. (The End) Cast *Kurst the Worst-Kimberly *Ken the Emo-Dave *Kosta's dad-Simon *Kosta's mom-Grace *Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel *Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mom)-Susan *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Chief Financial Officer-Wiseguy Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Nightmares Category:Grounded Stuff